Hinter dem Bild des rosa Hasen
by Steffi Silberstreif
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Vollmond", James, Peter und Sirius besuchen Remus in der Heulenden Hütte


Untitled Hinter dem Bild des rosa Hasen  
  
Steffi Silberstreif  
  
  
  
  
Gemeinsam saßen sie im Geheimgang hinter dem Bild des rosa Hasen. Sie hatten den schon reichlich ramponierten Kessel in die Mitte zwischen sich gestellt und die Bücher und Notizen daneben gelegt. James, Sirius, Peter.   
  
Seit drei Jahren hatten sie daran gearbeitet, und heute sollte es endlich klappen. Es war eine Vollmondnacht, die erste nach Herbstanfang, und das war die Nacht des Jahres, in der angeblich die erste Verwandlung in ein Tier für einen Animagus am ungefährlichen war.   
  
Drei Jahre lang hatten sie es geschafft, ihre Vorhaben vor dem vierten in ihrem Bunde, Remus, geheim zu halten. Sie hatten sich Bücher aus der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek erschlichen (oder mit Hilfe von James' Tarnumhang einfach "ausgeliehen"), sie hatten sich seltene und machtvolle Zutaten für den Trank "besorgt", wobei sie bis heute nicht nachvollziehen konnten, wie sie dann doch an die Walschneckeneier gekommen waren.   
  
Sie hatten die Vollmondnacht und den darauffolgenden Tag jedes Monates genutzt, da Remus in dieser Zeit ihr Verschwinden nicht bemerkte. Aber auch sonst verschwand oft einer von ihnen, um in der Bibliothek oder hier im Geheimgang zu arbeiten. Dieser Geheimgang war schon beinahe so etwas wie ein zweiter Gemeinschaftsraum für sie geworden. Sie hatten in einem kleinen Regal Essen aus der Küche gelagert, einige Flaschen Kürbissaft, Berti Botts Bohnen, Schokofrösche und Kesselkuchen. Stunde um Stunde hatte sie hier gesessen, Texte aus Büchern abgeschrieben, Sprüche gelernt, Zutaten für den Trank besorgt. Nun sollte es endlich so weit sein.   
  
Sie hatten einige Fackeln an den Wänden angebracht, denn die konnten keinen "Lumos"-Zauber ausführen, ihre Zauberstäbe brauchen sie, um Ihren Plan durchzuführen:   
  
Sie wollten Animagi werden.   
  
Drei Jungs, fünfzehnjährige, die eine der schwierigsten magischen Künste lernen wollten - die sich beibringen wollten, denn wegen der leicht passierenden Unfälle konnten sie die Kunst der Animagi nicht so einfach lernen wie die Verwandlung eines Hasens in eine Blechdose.   
  
Sie saßen in dem engen Gang, in der Mitte stand der Kessel mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit. Brodelnd, dampfend, stinkend.   
  
James fing an, den ersten der Zaubersprüche langsam aufzusagen. Sirius und Peter fielen ein, sie sprachen ihn langsam und deutlich zuende.   
  
Nun steckten sie alle ihren Zauberstab in die Flüssigkeit und murmelten leise den zweiten Zauberspruch. Noch drei Flubberwurmhaare hinzugegeben, dann einen schwungvollen Wink mit den Zauberstäben.   
  
So arbeiteten sie beinahe eine Stunde ernsthaft zusammen. Die Professoren hätten das gerade von Sirius und James nicht für möglich gehalten.  
  
Pünktlich zu Mitternacht, als die Zeit dafür am günstigsten war, schöpften sie jeder einen Becher voll mit Zaubertrank.   
  
Sie sahen sich an, und James und Peter hielten ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Sie hatten abgesprochen, dass Sirius als erster den Versuch unternehmen sollte. Die anderen beiden saßen aufmerksam dabei, um einzugreifen, falls etwas schief laufen sollte. Allerdings war es schwierig zu wissen, wann etwas schiefgelaufen war, denn sie wussten trotz all der Bücher nicht genau, wie die Verwandlung vor sich ging.   
  
Auch welches Tier sie wurden war ihnen nicht klar. Sie konnten sich nur auf die Größe des Tieres konzentrieren und hoffen, dass sie eine angenehme Animagus-Form bekommen würden.   
  
"Wünscht mir Glück," sagte Sirius leise. Jetzt, im letzten Moment vor dem Versuch, war er nun doch nicht mehr so sicher wie in den drei Jahren, in denen sie daran gearbeitet hatten, Animagi zu werden.   
  
Aber sie hatten einen guten Grund, sagte sich Sirius und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. Jetzt oder nie.   
  
Er nahm seinen Becher in die linke Hand, und legte den Zonutizahn hinein. Der Trank blubberte, als sich der Zahn auflöste. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab noch einmal über dem Becher und murmelte einen weiteren Spruch. Dann nahm er einen Schluck.   
  
Ein lauter Knall ertönte, ein gelber Blitz schlug neben Sirius ein - und ein großer, schwarzer Hund saß an der Stelle, an der Sirius gesessen hatte.   
  
Verwirrt sah sich der Hund um. Er versuchte, sich hinzustellen, stand dann aber ziemlich unsicher auf den Beinen. Als ob er das stehen und gehen nicht gewohnt war - zumindest das auf vier Beinen.   
  
Er tapste mit großen weichen Pfoten zwischen James und Peter hindurch, und wedelte mit dem Schwanz, als er an ihren Händen schnüffelte und von ihnen gestreichelt wurde.   
  
"Bist Du aber ein schöner Hund, mit tapsigen Pfoten, so ein richtiger Padfoot," sagte James, während er mit seinen Händen durch das dichte, schwarze Fell des Hundes strich.   
  
Ein leiser Knall ertönte, ein gelber Lichtschimmer, und Sirius saß zwischen seinen Freunde, noch immer mit James Hand in seinen Haaren. "Es hat geklappt!" schrie Peter völlig außer sich.   
  
"Wuff!" sagte Sirius und schien sich kaputtzulachen vor Erleichterung und Freude, dass es geklappt hatte.   
  
Auch James war sehr erleichtert und glücklich, dass sein Freund keine Probleme mit der Verwandlung und besonders auch der Rückwandlung gehabt hatte.   
  
Das größte Problem eines Animagi war, dass er sich ohne Zauberstab zurückverwandeln musste. Die reine Konzentration auf sein menschliches Ich musste genügen.   
  
"Eine andere Animagus-Form hätte ich mir kaum wünschen können! Ist doch fast perfekt, ein Wolf und ein Hund..." erzählte Sirius "Und Padfoot,das ist gut..."   
  
"Ich glaube, Padfoot sollten wir gleich beibehalten, der Hund braucht einen Namen!" lachte James.   
  
"Die Verwandlung, das ist ein klasse Gefühl. Alles kommt einem viel leichter und einfacher vor," meinte Sirius.   
  
James versuchte eine Erklärung: "Das könnte daran liegen, dass ein Hund ein viel einfacheres Gehirn hat."   
  
"Nun lästere nicht, bevor du nicht weißt, was für ein Tier du wirst - vielleicht ja ein Molch oder eine Assel!" fing er gleich wieder an zu lästern, Jetzt, da die viele Arbeit für die Verwandlung und die Anspannung vor der Verwandlung selber vorbei waren und gut geklappt hatten, fühlte er sich richtig euphorisch.   
  
"Na, James, willst Du es als nächster versuchen? Schmeckt übrigens so scheußlich wie es aussieht!" forderte Sirius seinen Freund lachend auf. Der nahm sich wortlos seinen Becher, warf den Zonutizahn in den Trank und wartete, bis er aufgehört hatte, zu zischen. Auch er schwang seinen Zauberstab, murmelte einige Worte und trank den Becher leer.   
  
Wieder erschein ein gelber Blitz und ein lauter Knall. Neben Sirius und gegenüber von Peter stand ein beeindruckender Hirsch. Auch er schien etwas unsicher auf seinen vier Hufen zu stehen, er war es ja auch nicht gewohnt. Mit einem kaum zu hörenden Plopp und einem gelben Lichtschein, dunkler als eine gerade verlöschende Kerze, stand wieder ein schwarzer Hund im Gang und schnüffelte am rechten Hinterbein des Hirsches.   
  
Leise röhrte dieser, und wandelte sich mit einem gelben Lichtschein und einem leisen Popp wieder in James zurück. Ohne auch nur die Spur eines Geräusches oder Lichtes saß auch Sirius wieder im Gang.   
  
"Klasse!" rief James, "das ist je echt toll! Aber auf Hufen steht es sich wirklich ungewohnt, Sirius, da hast Du es wahrscheinlich besser."   
  
"Jetzt will ich aber auch," rief Peter. Ihn hatten sie ausgewählt, ein kleines Tier zu werden, um an der peitschenden Weise vorbeizukommen. Eine Katze, ein Hase, ein Vogel - irgendetwas, das den Zweigen ausweichen konnte.   
  
Auch er führte die Vorbereitungen aus, wie Sirius und James es schon gemacht hatten. Wieder gab es einen Blitz, einen Knall, und - eine Ratte saß zwischen ihnen.   
  
Die Ratte sah sich um, lief einmal um den Kessel herum uns setzte sich dann wieder auf ihren Platz.   
  
"Peter, wandle Dich wieder zurück", forderte Sirius ihn auf.   
  
Die Ratte saß weiterhin auf ihrem Platz.   
  
"Peter!" rief jetzt auch James, "Das ist NICHT lustig!"   
  
Die Ratte rührte sich nicht.   
  
"Peter! KANNST Du Dich nicht zurückwandeln?" fragte Sirius, jetzt schon ziemlich besorgt.   
  
Die Ratte schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
James und Sirius zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Sie zeigten auf die Ratte und sprachen zusammen einen Zauberspruch.   
  
Langsam wuchs die Ratte, und wurde wieder der dickliche, blasse Junge, der die gewesen war.   
  
"Peter, was war los?" fragte James besorgt.   
  
"Ich weiß nicht," war die Antwort," Ich wusste nicht mehr, wich ich mich zurückverwandeln sollte."   
  
"Du musst dir einfach vorstellen, wie Du als Mensch aussiehst und Dich fühlst. Wir versuchen es einfach noch einmal." Schlug Sirius vor. Schon im nächsten Moment saß wieder ein schwarzer großer Hund um Geheimgang, und ein Hirsch folgte, dieser mit einem leichten gelben Lichtschein. Einen Moment später saß auch eine Ratte neben ihnen, ebenfalls noch mit dem gelben Leuchten der ersten Verwandlungen.   
  
Der Hund konnte es nicht sein lassen, seine Freunde zu beschnüffeln und anschließend die Ratte ein Stück durch den Gang zu jagen.   
  
Als er sie in eine Ecke hinter einen Stein getrieben und angebellt hatte (er war überrascht, wie tief sein Bellen war), schien sich die Ratte zu verändern. Langsam, ganz langsam wuchs sie. Sie wurde größer und dicker und wurde allmählich wieder zu dem dicken, kleinen, blassen Jungen, den alle auf Hogwarts unter dem Namen Peter Pettigrew kannten, und der jetzt zitternd an der Wand des Geheimganges stand, so wie eine Ratte zittert, wenn sie von einem rieseigen Hund angegriffen wird und nicht entkommen kann.   
  
Auch der Hund verwandelte sich wieder zurück in Sirius, der nun Peter ansah: "Na, war doch gar nicht so schwer!"   
  
"Ich - Ich - dach-chte du wol-l-l-test mich fres-s-s-en." Zitterte Peter noch immer.   
  
"Naja, wenigstens hast du dich zurückverwandelt, und das fast ohne Hilfe. James?"   
  
Der hatte gerade all ihre Zutaten verstaut und den Trank unbrauchbar gemacht, denn nun brauchten sie ihn nicht mehr. Er hatte aufgeräumt und den Boden gesäubert, und nun lief er zu Sirius und Peter hinüber. "Ich denke, wir sollten mal zur Heulenden Hütte sehen," schlug er vor. Sie gingen den langen Gang entlang, der seinen Ausgang in der Nähe des Sees hatte. Leise schlichen sie sich um die Ecke des Schlosses herum und liefen im Schatten der Bäume zur peitschenden Weide.   
  
Dieses mal brauchten sie sich nicht den langen Ast aus dem Wals zu holen, mit dem sie sonst immer sie Weide zum Stillstehen gebracht hatten. Peter verwandelte sich wieder in die Ratte und lief unter den peitschende Ästen hindurch zu dem Knoten, den man berühren musste, damit die Weise einen nicht erschlug.   
  
Sofort stand die Weide still, und James folgte Peter.   
  
"Padfoot," lachte James, "Was trödelst du noch rum, wir haben nur noch fünf Stunden, bis die Sonne aufgeht!"   
  
Sirius lief auf sie zu und überlegte dabei laut: "Na, warte, bis wir für euch einen Spitznamen haben! Für Peter mit dem dünnen nackten Schwanz... dem wurmähnlichen Schwanz... Wurmschwanz... oder lieber auf englisch, Wormtail. Klingt besser, oder? Nehmen wir Wormtail. Und du James, für dich finden wir auch noch einen."   
  
Mit diesen Worten folgte er seinen Freunden in die Erdspalte, einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf entgegen.   
  
Sie liefen den dunklen niedrigen Gang entlang, an dessen Ende sie schon ein wütendes Tier heulen und schreien hörten.   
  
Seit drei Jahren waren sie in jeder Vollmondnacht nach Sonnenaufgang hinaus zu Remus geschlichen, um bei ihm zu sein, wenn es ihm am schlechtesten ging, wenn er sich zurückverwandelte. Abgesehen von dem ersten Mal hatten sein keine Angst dabei, sie wussten, was auf sie zukam, und sie wussten, dass Remus, oder Moony, wie sie ihn jetzt nannten, zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr gefährlich war.  
  
Aber dieses Mal hatten sie alle drei ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen, wie schon vor drei Jahren, als sie Remus das erste mal in der heulenden Hütte besucht hatten. Sie wussten nicht, ob ein Werwolf Animagi nicht doch angriff.  
  
Aber sie mussten es ausprobieren, ansonsten war ihre Arbeit der vergangenen drei Jahre umsonst gewesen.   
  
Am Ende des Ganges verwandelten sie sich in ihre Tierformen, Padfoot, Wormtail und der noch namenlose Hirsch.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Raum hinein.   
  
An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand der riesige Werwolf, zähnefletschend, geifernd die Ohren gespitzt, mit blutigen Lefzen.  
  
Im ersten Moment wich der Werwolf zurück, verunsichert, er war noch nie mit anderen Tieren zusammengekommen.  
  
Dann ging er zum Angriff über. Er schien sich schon das kleinste und deshalb leichteste Opfer ausgesucht zu haben uns stürzte sich auf die Ratte. Padfoot begriff sofort, er musste eingreifen.   
  
In sekundenschnelle warf er sich dem Werwolf in den Weg. Sofort biss dieser zu, und er erwischte Padfoots Nacken schmerzhaft. Er biss zu und begrub seine Zähne tief in das Fell, die Haut und das Fleisch Padfoot schrie vor Schmerz auf.   
  
Der Werwolf sah ihn irritiert an. Er leckte sich die Lefzen und sah die drei Tiere verwundert an. Langsam wich er zurück. Langsam näherte ich der Hirsch, und auch Padfoot hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt. Allmählich beruhigte sich der Werwolf. Er näherte sich dem Hund, den er eben noch angegriffen hatte und leckte die Wunde, die er verursacht hatte, vorsichtig sauber.  
  
Anschließend saßen die vier Tiere - oder eher drei Tiere und ein gefährliches Monster - zusammen und beschnupperten sich.  
  
Inzwischen hatte auch der namenlose Hirsch gelernt, sich auf seinen dünnen Beinen und schmalen Hufen zu halten. So fingen sie an, gemeinsam zu spielen, sie jagten sich durch die Hütte, kämpften spielerisch miteinander und erprobten ihre alten oder neugewonnenen Kräfte.   
  
Nach einer Weile bezogen sie auch die Dinge, die sie in dem Raum fanden, in ihre Spiele ein: die alten Teppiche, die zerbrochenen Stühle und den Resten des Tisches. Nur an das Bett traten sich nicht heran, sie wussten, dass Moony es später ordentlich und sauber brauchen würde.  
  
Erst als es langsam anfing zu dämmern, merkten sie, wie müde sie geworden waren. Sie brachten Moony zum Bett, und auch Padfoot legte sich hinein. Wormtail und der Hirsch schliefen neben vor dem Bett auf dem Teppich.  
  
Aus tiefem Schlaf wachte Sirius auf, als sich etwas neben ihm bewegte. Er hörte ein leises Stöhnen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Neben ihm auf dem Bett lag Remus, halb Mensch, halb Werwolf, mitten in seiner schmerzhaften Verwandlung.  
  
Seit sie regelmäßig bei seinen Rückverwandlungen bei ihm waren, schämte er sich weder für seine Verwandlungen noch für die Schmerzen, die er dabei erlitt.   
  
Sirius wandelte sich zurück in seinen menschlichen Körper und strich Remus vorsichtig über den Kopf um ihn zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war. Er zog die Bettdecke unter sich uns seinem Freund hervor und deckte ihn vorsichtig zu. Schon dabei sah er, wie viel weniger er sich in der letzten Nacht verletzt hatte, wenige Schrammen und nur ein tiefer Biss in einem Arm.  
  
Remus öffnete die Augen. Vorsichtig, wegen seiner Kopfschmerzen, sah er sich um. Neben ihm auf dem Bett saß Sirius, er sah verschlafen aus. Und unten, neben dem Bett, lag ein Hirsch. Und versteckt, neben dem Hirsch, eine Ratte.  
  
"Was..." krächzte Remus leise, "Was hat das zu bedeuten? Ich mein, der Hirsch und die Ratte... Und ich kann mich... ich kann mich daran erinnern, was ich heute Nacht gemacht habe... Und da war noch ein Hund dabei..." Sirius lächelte und verwandelte sich zurück in seine Animagus-Form. Einen Moment lang genoss er Remus' erstauntes Gesicht, dann wandelte er sich wieder zurück.  
  
"Was... Wie habt ihr das gemacht?" fragte Remus erstaunt.  
  
"Animagus. Für Dich. Damit wir bei Dir sein können," lächelte Sirius.  
  
"Das habt ihr für mich getan? Das ist nicht einfach. Und nicht ungefährlich," bemerkte Remus.  
  
"Du hast es verdient," sagte Sirius nur und legte sich neben Remus, um weiterzuschlafen.  
  
Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als die Remus wieder erwachte. Dumbledore wusste, dass James, Peter und Sirius nach der Vollmondnacht bei Remus blieben. Darum vertraute er darauf, dass die drei sich um ihn kümmerten, und niemand wartete mehr auf ihn.  
  
Er sah sich erneut um. Jetzt waren keine Tiere mehr im Raum, sondern seine drei Freunde, Sirius, James und Peter. Die letzteren beiden lagen auf dem Teppich vor dem Bett, Sirius schnarchte leise neben ihm auf er Matratze. Nach einer Weile wachte James ebenfalls auf. Er sah Remus in die Augen. "Guten Morgen," grüßte er.   
  
"Ihr habe das wirklich für mich gemacht?" fragte Remus ungläubig.  
  
"Für wen denn sonst? In den letzten drei Jahren haben wir alles zusammengesucht, was wir über Animagi finden konnten. Und heute Nacht haben wir es geschafft," erzählte er stolz.  
  
Remus fühlte eine Bewegung hinter sich auf dem Bett, und auch Peter schien jetzt aufzuwachen.   
  
"Ihr seid Animagi geworden?" fragte er noch immer erstaunt.  
  
"Ja, wir wollten Dir helfen. Und in der letzten Nacht - das hat wirklich Spaß gemacht," sagte Sirius.  
  
"Und zum Dank habe ich dich angegriffen," sagte Remus.  
  
"Du... Du erinnerst dich an letzte Nacht?" fragte James.  
  
"Ja, das erste mal. Ich fühlte mich auch nicht wild, sondern eher wie... wie ich mich auch als Mensch fühle. Na ja, nicht ganz so, aber fast."  
  
"Dann hat es sich schon gelohnt," bemerkte James und gähnt, "aber wir sollten es niemanden sagen, einerseits ist es nun mal illegal, und andererseits wollen sonst alle wissen, warum wir das gemacht haben."  
  
Alle vier legten ihre rechten Hände zusammen: "Wir schwören, dass wir niemanden verraten, was wir gemacht haben."  
  
"Wir haben auch schon Spitznamen," erzählte Peter stolz, "Ich bin Wormtail, wegen dem dünnen Schwanz. Sirius ist Padfoot, nur James fehlt noch."  
  
"James, als Hirsch.. mit Geweih... Weiß jemand, was Geweih auf englisch heißt?" fragte Remus.  
  
"Geweih, das wäre antler oder horns. Wie wäre es mit Prongs, das heißt Zinke."  
  
"OK, Prongs ist gut."  
  
Und nachdem sie das besiegelt hatten, gingen Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs gemeinsam durch den langen Gang zuück zu der peitschenden Weide und zum Schloss Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:   
Alle Charaktere gehören JKR  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback   



End file.
